Who Knew?
by brianajs
Summary: This is a first season fanfic with the Serena and Darien pairing. Serena is feeling jealous of Raye and Darien's relationship. It doesn't help when she starts to see a new side to Darien? Do they have more potential than she realizes?
1. Falling

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! Heck, this is my first fanfic. period. Hope you enjoy and if you do, be sure to let me know by reviewing. Criticism is appreciated. I hope to do more in the future, but let me know if you like it! Also, I was curious, do most prefer the japanese or english names? ; P

Summary: This is a first season fanfic with the Serena and Darien pairing. Serena is feeling jealous of Raye and Darien's relationship. It doesn't help when she starts to see a new side to Darien? Do they have more potential than she realizes?

Who Knew?

by bluephoenixj

Andrew looked up from the glass he was drying mildly worried. Serena sat on the stool across the arcade counter twitching. Andrew eyed her in earnest, wanting to figure out what was bothering her. He feared that his concern might backfire though. Gathering all his courage, he proceeded on his quest.

"Hey. Serena. Is something bothering you?" he asked as gently as he could. Surprisingly she failed to reply. After clearing his throat he continued. "Did your mom yell at you again about-?" Serena closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and shook her head wildly from side to side. "Your little brother got on your case-." She shook her head again. "You failed-." This time she shook her head more furiously making her long blonde hair nearly slap Andrew and customers in a booth to her right. "Oh! I see! It was Darien! Serena, if he bothers you this much, I'll tell him to stop picking on you." Just as Andrew finished his sentence Serena stood up abruptly from the stool and looked at him with conviction.

"No! He is not bothering me! It is worse! Much worse! Now he's after my poor friend Raye!!!" Andrew laughed at Serena's performance._ There goes the world's favorite ball of energy._

"Serena. They're just dating. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Fine?! _Fine!!_" Her eyes were glowing bonfires. "That pig-headed insensitive creep doesn't know how to treat a girl!"

Andrew backed away nervously, scanning the area for an escape. "Serena, please quiet down. You're scaring my customers away," he pleaded.

"No. That's fine Andrew. I think I'll go find somebody who'll understand." On that note she grabbed her briefcase and stomped out the arcade as gamers watched with curiosity.

As Serena walked out the arcade doors she immediately spotted Raye clinging onto the cretin as they walked across the street. Stealthily, Serena ducked behind a pole and adopted the persona of Ninja Bunny. She overheard Raye chattering nonstop. Much to Serena's surprise though, Darien was nearly silent. _This is a first. Heh heh. _Then she snuck from pole to pole attempting to spy without incident. When the couple finally turned onto the Market district, Serena quickly replaced their spot and looked around the corner onto the street the just entered. From this distance she could overhear much more of their conversation. Raye once again was doing enough talking for the both of them.

"Hey, Darien, why don't you buy me a bracelet?" She asked passing a jewelry stand. Instead of replying, Darien hastily looked at his watch. For the first time, Ninja Bunny heard him speak.

"Um, I'm sorry Raye, but I really have to go, uh, meet a friend." Raye looked up at him, obviously disappointed, with a vague smile on her face.

"Umm, that's er…okay. Maybe another day this week, "she said looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." With that Darien sped back down the street. "Whew," he sighed. Ninja Bunny slipped into the entranceway of a store unaware of the door that then smacked in the face. She slumped down to the ground in agony. However, before the customer could apologize, she revived and chased after Darien remembering her mission. About twenty-five yards ahead she spotted Darien entering a café. Meanwhile, a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot glanced up to see the blonde sneaking like a lioness upon her prey. _What is that girl up to?_

Darien sat in the café half-reading the newspaper before him. He was pondering both where his friend was at this moment and the feeling he had that someone was following him. Shortly after arriving, his phone rang and a number he'd expected appeared on his caller ID. He picked up eagerly. He looked out the window as he sighed to the professor.

"So you can't make it? That's okay. I'll have to find another time when we can discuss my thesis. Enjoy your conference. Okay, bye." Sighing deeply, he hung up and turned back to his newspaper. Instead, what he saw almost made him jump into the booth behind him.

"Meatball head?!" Across the table in the booth sat a young, yet familiar blonde with two pigtails glaring at him.

"Who might I ask was that," she cooed. Relaxing with great ease, he picked up his coffee, took a sip, and replied bluntly, "a friend."

Serena leapt across the table, "Ooooooooooo! If I find out that you've been two-timing Raye I'll-."

"If you must know, Meatball Head, it was an old friend named Frank that I wanted to meet here. Lucky for him, he can't make it." Serena sat back.

"Do you mean your college friend Francine?" she countered.

Coolly, he replied, "No. I mean Frank, as in a guy. Sometimes I swear your brain is upside down."

"That may be big shot, but I know that you're up to something," she said gritting her teeth.

"If u say so…"

"I _know_ so."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Maybe the way you taunt and tease me daily. Or…the way you stomp on girls' feelings by insulting them!" Darien got up and set money on the table.

"No-just you," he said walking out the café. Sulking out the door behind him she felt a cat hop on her shoulder.

"Luna!"

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing? Instead of spending precious time studying you're out here stalking some boy," the cat nagged.

"I am not stalking him….I'm protecting Raye from scum."

"Oh, really? I think you're jealous."

"Me…jealous? I laugh at the face of jealousy. Ha ha haaaa!" Sweat dropped from Luna's forehead as they ambled to the Tsukino household. _If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked arguing with Darien._

Luna was shaken awake by the movement of her owner. She glanced at the alarm clock. _Two A.M?!_ Then, she saw Serena lying with eyes open, screwing her face in concentration.

"Serena! Just what are you doing up at this ungodly hour! You have school tomorrow."

"Oh….it's just Friday. I'll have the whole weekend to sleep."

"I thought you and the girls were having a sleepover at Raye's temple." Serena ignored the cat and focused once more.

"Why would that jerk treat her any different than he treats me," she mumbled.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I still can't understand why Raye would like a zero like Darien." Luna fell head first off the bed in shock.

_So this is what was keeping her awake on a school night._

"I mean…he practically insults me everyday. If it's not my hair…it's my grades…if not that then it's my klutziness…then…it's my eating habits. But then again…Raye seemed so googly eyed walking with him…He is handsome, but…_but that's still no reason to like that creep_!!!" Luna pounced back on Serena's crescent moon patterned comforter.

"It seems like you just wish Darien would treat you the same way…"

"Well, why not…I've known him longer than she has…it's not fair---wait. No! I just don't think he's good for Raye."

"I highly doubt that they way you two bicker all the time. She calls you meatball head just as often as he does. Why else would you miss out on your favorite pastime to think of a boy unless you wanted his attention?" Serena quickly pulled the covers over her head.

"Good-night Luna!" In only a few seconds Luna could hear Serena's obnoxious snoring. Instantly, she regretted letting Serena fall asleep and expected a long night ahead.

Serena slumped on the fresh green lawn of her school. Forming a semi-circle around her was three of her closest friends, Amy, Lita, and Mina. They all stared with faces painted with worry as Serena simply picked at the lunch. Finally, she let out an exasperated sigh and set down her fork. The trio leapt off the grass in shock at Serena's reaction. _She wasn't eating?!_ They tried unsuccessfully to read her distant expression.

This day just was not going well for Serena. First, she woke up even later than usual and landed a week of detentions. Then, she slept through her test from staying up so late the previous night granting her a score even worse than her usual failing grade. To top it off she couldn't figure out exactly why she was so worried about Raye dating Darien. As much as she tried to write it off as protectiveness for her friend, she couldn't help but feel unsettled by her concern. Amy then broke Serena's reverie.

"Serena…is something wrong?" Amy asked obviously aware that Serena had a burden on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You're not your usual happy self," Lita said.

"If something's got you down, you know you can tell us, girl," Mina added.

Serena looked up at the sky. _What can I tell them? Good thing Raye goes to another school._

"Well…it's Darien…," Serena began. Mina perked.

"You mean that guy that Raye's dating?" Serena's twin asked. Serena nodded in confirmation. Lita tensed.

"Is he picking on you again?" Lita said prepared to fight. Serena looked back at them. _Here goes nothing._

"Nothing more than the usual. That's not what's bothering me, though," Serena blushed. Amy understood.

"Serena? Do you like Darien, too?" Amy pried.

"NO! Of course not!" Serena was suddenly unsure of herself. _Nah. It can't be. _Lita relaxed as she noticed a change in Serena. However, Mina was the first to see that Serena was battling a certain emotion.

"Serena? May I ask you a few questions," Mina asked. Serena nodded in reply. "Okay. You have to answer each of these truthfully. Here goes. Where did you first meet Darien?" Serena was surprised by this random question. However, she was even more surprised that she knew the answer.

"In front of Osa-P jewelry store. It was the day Molly's mom had that huge sale." The trio already knew where this line of questioning was going but Serena was oblivious until the next question came.

"Do you think Darien is handsome?"

"He's pretty good looking for a jerk!" Serena said more adamantly. _Well it's true. No use denying that. But why is Mina- Uh oh! _Serena blushed profusely. Mina giggled to herself. _How cute!_ Lita was the one who asked the next question.

"Are you feeling jealous that Darien takes Raye out for boat rides and only teases you?" Lita asked giving her a scary look of intense interest. After hearing the question, Amy and Mina joined her. Serena backed into the tree she was leaning on in fear.

"Er…well….um…" Serena tried to clear her throat but it was futile. She felt as an interrogation light bulb was set on her face and reflected this by sweating. Amy brightened.

"So I was right! My hypotheses are never wrong. You have a thing for Darien," Amy stated excitedly. The other two nodded in complete agreement.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Mina and Lita said. Serena was the last to share their revelation.

"Well it doesn't even matter. One, he's dating Raye. And two, if he wasn't, he'd still only pick on me," Serena said pointedly. _This sucks. _"Since he likes to be that way, I see no reason to act any different." Serena became oddly adamant. The trio fell over with helplessness. They all saw why Serena wanted to keep her feelings to herself. Serena looked down at her food and let her face droop as she thought about it once more. _I like Darien, the jerk…_

After school that day the four girls walked to the arcade to meet Raye for their sleepover. As they entered the glass doors they saw her sitting across from a guy, though her face was strangely, not as dreamy as it was before. Serena looked at the guy and realized that the man, in fact, was not Darien. The girls decided to find out who the guy was and began to move in. They all stopped beside Raye's booth and had a closer view of the mysterious man. He had long brown hair, looked slightly scruffy, but had an unusual cuteness. He bowed his head and pleaded repeatedly with Raye.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I'll pay," he asked in a deep, but whiney voice. Raye looked as if she enjoyed the attention.

"No thank you, Chad. I'm fine," Raye said as she noticed the girls hovering above her. "Oh, hey guys. Amy, Mina, Lita, Serena, meet Chad. My grandpa just hired him to work at the temple and I'm showing him around a bit." The girls smiled at Chad. "Er…Chad. Do you think you can find your way to the temple from here? Today is kind of a girls' day and-."

"Whatever you want Raye. I'll see you back at the temple. Bye everyone," Chad ambled out of the arcade looking like a lovesick puppy. The girls then filed into the booth.

"What happened to Darien, Raye? Given up on him already?" Lita said relaying everyone's sentiments exactly.

"Well…kind of. I still have a soft spot for Darien, but yesterday I could tell he wasn't interested. Then, I met Chad last night and though it's annoying that he wants to cater to my every need, it's really flattering. It's more fun to tease him than chase someone who doesn't like me that way," Raye replied. The girls all sighed. Serena herself was a little relieved.

_Now it doesn't feel like I'm after my friend's guy._

"Well, guys. Ready to go?" Serena said a little too cheerful for her school mates. Raye missed the mood shift.

"Okay!"

Raye tapped her foot as Serena rushed into her house. _Leave it to Serena to forget her pajamas_. Finally, they made it to Raye's temple where Chad was outside sweeping.

"Hey Raye!" Raye visibly blushed, then brushed the redness in her cheeks away.

"Oh. Hey Chad. Keep up the good work," she said. She was about to continue walking away when Chad spoke again.

"Thanks Raye. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I told u Chad. I invited my friends to spend the night." She gritted her teeth. _Man this guy never quits._

"Oh. Well if there's anything you want just let me know. I'm here. I can fluff your pillows or…" Raye stopped attempting to walk with her four friends. Meanwhile the rest of group trudged into the temple to prepare for the sleepover.

"Chad, give it a rest okay…."

"But I was just…" The last the girls saw of the duo, Raye was insulting his manliness and Chad was apologizing.

"Chad! Stop groveling!"

After some time Raye rejoined them. A lot of giggling, gabbing, and pillow fighting followed until each girl was exhausted. Serena alone stayed awake long after everyone was asleep.

_It's not fair. All he ever does is tease me and make me self-conscious. Eww…and that _attracts _me? _Serena cringed and stuck her tongue out as if a bug lay on it. Then, she thought more.

_At least he knows I exist…Maybe that's not such a good thing since I'm known as _Meatball Head Serena crumbled into a fetal position very confused and rolled over. When she opened her eyes she saw Raye's eyes looking into hers. Serena's skin crawled.

"What are you doing awake?" she whispered to her friend. Raye closed her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question Meatball Head!" Raye barely whispered back. Serena cringed under the familiar nickname. "So it's true…you DO like him…" Raye saw the startled look on Serena's face. Raye became slightly annoyed. "Don't play dumb, Serena! First, you spy on us. Then, you were all down in the dumps this morning. You nearly jumped off the roof when I said I gave up on Darien." Serena gulped. Raye sat up and looked at her with a caring smile on her face. "I'm your best friend. Underneath all our fighting I know you better than anyone. I understand."

"You didn't give up on him 'cause of me didya?" Serena sat up next to Raye feeling guilty. Raye stood up, pushed open the sliding door, and beckoned Serena after her. The two sat on the porch feel the warm night air. The moon hung a bright yellow above them. Crickets made low noises in the trees, but the eve remained peaceful.

"You have known him longer," Raye joked. She spied the sad look on Serena's face. "That's not it, though. Darien was a complete gentleman when we went out. But, he treated me more like a sister than anything else. When he left our date yesterday I realized there would be nothing between us. You two are different, though. You have some kind of connection that can't be broken. You guys actually have some potential." Serena looked at her thankful, but still sad.

"Sure wish I could see things the way you do." Before Raye could refute her, she continued. "So tell me about you and Chad. Eh, eh?" Serena nudged her friend. Raye turned a cherry color.

"Well…I don't let him onto it, but he's really nice guy." She looked at the stars. "He's really nice to me and obviously interested." Her face tightened a bit. "Still, he's a spineless little brat. His music is loud and painful, even. He's almost as ditzy as you." She smiled. "But you turned out pretty cool, huh?"

"He seems nice….so….," Serena said twiddling her thumbs together. "You sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm sure," Raye said standing up. "In fact, I'm going to root for you, okay?" Serena stood up, too.

"And I'm going to root for you and Chad! Yahoo!" Serena was happy she now had the approval of her friend. Raye rested her forehead on her finger and sighed at Serena's new goal.

"Now, Serena. Back to bed," Raye said.

"Okay." Serena chuckled at Raye's motherliness.

Saturday the girls all got up and agreed to go to the arcade to hang out with Andrew. On the way there the girls spotted Darien walking ahead of them into the arcade. Serena shuddered at the thought on running into him with the information she now had. _Just play it cool Serena. Act as if nothing has changed._ Raye saw Darien, and then looked at Serena.

"Relax, girl. Everything will be fine," Raye assured Serena. Mina, Raye, and Amy blinked twice, while Serena merely nodded and grinned. They continued their walk behind Darien. Serena walked behind them. She scoffed when they lined up at the counter next to Darien conveniently leaving her a seat right next to Darien. _Why me? _

"What's up Meatball Head?" Serena refused to let her reflexes fail just because she had feelings for the cretin.

"What do you want today amoeba?"

"I wanted to know what's wrong." Darien said grinning at her. Serena looked at him in a mixture of surprise and fear. _Was she that transparent?_ "You haven't crashed into me for a whole week?" _Whew? That was a close one-Wait? What does he mean?_

"Hey! I wouldn't crash into you so much if you watched where you were going? Did you finally refocus your eyes or something?"

"Actually, I did. I looked at the last test you threw at me and thought I saw an F. I double-checked and realized it was closer to a Z." _Score!_ _Angry looks good on Serena. Heh heh. _The five girls sighed before Andrew appeared from the back hearing an argument heating up.

"Darien, why do you constantly tease poor Serena? What did she do to deserve it?"

_Nothing really. But I'm not about to say that in front of her._

"I know Serena's klutzy, but as often as she runs into me, she must have some mafia against me. I'm just exacting revenge."

"Andrew. I don't know how you put up with him." Serena glared at her blonde haired ex-crush. _ Andrew's so nice. Nothing like old Darien._

Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye looked at each other wary of the fact that Serena and Darien maybe needed a little space to mature before getting to know each other. _Can't they just grow up!_

"Hey girls," Amy spoke up. "You ready to go?"

"No!" Serena said. "I will not surrender to this punk. He'll have to leave before I do!" The girls decided to back away and save helping Serena for another day.

"Serena, meet us at the park when you're ready," Mina said before the quartet sped off.

"You know what, Serena. I've got better things to do than battle it out with you. You win! Adios!" Darien said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Oooh! Coward! Go ahead!" she yelled to his back. When Darien was out of sight she slumped on the counter unaware that Andrew was still there. Meanwhile, Darien hid back in an alley to ponder the feelings he had. _Why can't I stop picking on her? She really doesn't deserve it. Something about her brings out another side of me, though._

Serena let the tears flow from her eyes. _Life isn't fair._ _What made me think he would treat me any different?_ She laid her head on her arms and tried to fall asleep and forget everything.

"Serena?" Andrew asked._ She looks worse than she did Thursday_. "You know Darien doesn't mean anything he says, right?"

"Then why does he say the things he does?" Serena muttered.

Andrew sighed. _That's something I'd like to know myself, Serena._

"You know what, Serena. I'll talk to him. Maybe someday he can show you he's not as insensitive as he seems…"

"That'll be the day," she said standing up. "I'm gonna go find my friends again. They're probably waiting. Thank you, Andrew." She gave Andrew her best smile and was off.

_That jerk! Why can't he do anything but bring me down? Even when I like him, he hurts me._ Serena walked down the street surrounded by spring couples that seemed to appear for the first time today. When she passed Osa-P she felt tears coming, yet again. She sighed. _Cheer up, Serena! Don't disappoint Raye and the others! _She decided she could skulk as she crossed the street, before letting her sadness shrink away.

Darien let his feet lead him to his destination. When he looked up from the book he saw the Meatball Head ready to step onto the road. _Did she notice the green light?!_ _Guess not!_ Instead of backing up she continued to walk as a red car sped in her direction. Darien raced to help her. Serena heard a horn blare and shrieked.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Seconds before a collision could take place a warm hand grabbed hers and dragged her across the street. When she and the figure stopped she was panting profusely.

"Darien?!" she shrieked. He held her in a protective manner. "Serena, are you, okay?"

"You saved me!"

"I couldn't let my verbal sparring partner become road kill," he grinned at her.

"Oh…I…uh…gotta go."

"To meet your friends? Let me walk you there. You might trip and fall into the street. I may not be able to save you twice in a row?" he chuckled while simultaneously scolding himself. _There you go again idiot._

"Hmph! If you must." A little time passed with neither of them teasing. Serena attempted again and again to ask him the question that bothered her most. Finally, the silence made her so crazy she simply spat it out.

"Why are you always so mean to me?! Why is it that I'm the only girl you taunt? Everybody else thinks you're such a nice guy, but I just don't see it!" Darien winced and looked at something in the sky. _Ouch!_ His look was pensive so Serena gave him a little time to respond. Darien decided to let what was on his mind flow.

"Well…I'm not really sure, Serena. Maybe it's because you're not like other girls. Somehow when I first met you I knew you were different. For some reason you make me react differently than I do to anyone else." Serena tried to take in everything he said.

"So it's not that you dislike me…"

"Well I wouldn't even bother talking to you if I didn't like you," he said as a matter of fact. The park loomed ahead of the pair. Serena was blushing, but also sad that she had this epiphany just as she had to leave. "Well, I guess, here's your stop."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Well, see ya Meatball Head!" he teased as he walked casually away.

"Hey! It's Serena!" she laughed after yelling in his direction.

The four girls sat in the park.

"Maybe we can have some time to plan now," Mina, the matchmaker, said. Two girls nodded their heads. One girl was confused.

"Huh?" Raye spied Amy's lost expression.

"Wow, girl, you gotta get out of the books more often. To get Serena and Darien together of course!"

"Oh!" Amy nodded embarrassed.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Lita paused for suspense.

"Well…" Mina asked impatiently.

"How about we…." Lita spread out the plan to her friends as they all agreed to it.

Serena arrived just as the finishing touches were set. She looked extremely happy. A little too happy.

"Why are you smiling so much, Serena," Amy asked curiously.

"Oh…nothing," Serena giggled to herself. _He doesn't hate me. I have a chance._ "Hey. What were you guys in such deep conversation about?"

"Oh…nothing," the girls said in unison with devilish grins on their faces.


	2. Operation Love

Monday came all too soon for Serena. She sat up from her bed eyes puffy from staying up late all weekend. She yawned, and just before she could fall asleep once again she felt sharp feline claws across her face.

"Luna!!!!!!!!!"

"Wake up lazy bones. Weekend's over. It's time to refocus your priorities on school." Serena eyed her alarm clock.

"AH! If you were going to wake me up you could have woken me up sooner. I'm going to be sooooooooooo late!"  
"Oh! So now I'm responsible for your schedule. Maybe you should try resetting your alarm clock on Sunday nights," Luna advised caustically. Serena ignored her and dressed at an alarming pace. She soon rushed out the front door while Luna sat behind wide eyed. In Luna's teeth hung Serena's lunch.

"Poor girl. I wonder if she'll make it through the afternoon."

The lunch hour was the longest Serena had ever been in. Deprived of her lunch she went from person to person but her sluggishness prevented her from reaching anyone before they themselves had devoured their lunches. She spent the rest of the day too tired to respond to Miss H's badgering and consumed in the noise her stomach emitted. Patricia considered giving the girl detention, but felt sorry for her and let her leave early instead to get food.

Serena looked like a zombie as she drudged down the street that equaled her usual route home passing the arcade. Just as she reached the doors of the arcade she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around expecting to see a tall, handsome man with sapphire eyes and black hair of a shade equally deep. Instead she brought her shocked gaze down nearly a foot to view huge coke bottle sunglasses. Her exhilaration instantly fell and she resumed her drained expression.

"Hey Serena!"

"Melvin. What are you doing here?" she muttered to the nerd.

"I noticed you were more than sluggish today. I wanted to see if-if-icouldtakeyoutoeatlikeonadate." Serena, being the glutton she was, missed the last four words of Melvin's statement.

"EAT?!" her mouth drooled. "As in now?!" Serena drooled.

"Uh…yeah," Melvin felt worried. _Did I miscalculate her lethargy?_

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Serena's sudden adrenaline rush enabled her to drag Melvin to the nearest food dealer. The arcade!

_Serena and me on a date! This is too much. What does this MEAN? _Melvin struggled to match her pace as they sat at the first booth there. Serena immediately raised her hand to motion Andrew over to her. Luna walked through the open arcade doors and spotted Serena just as she was about to make her order.

"May I have a triple hot fudge sundae...," Two feline eyes blinked. _I hope that's all!_, "... two orders of fries, a double cheeseburger, three apple pies, and five donuts?" Serena requested. A boing could be heard as Serena's cat collided with the floor. _Spoke too soon._

Melvin opened his wallet and looked inside it solemnly. It wasn't thick to begin with. _But...it's worth it to be with the prettiest girl alive._

"May I have a sundae, please?" Melvin knew his wallet could not survive more than that. Otherwise he'd have to pay with his watch.

Andrew quickly brought back a sundae for each of them and the rest of Serena's order. He then looked up startled as he saw a suave figure enter the arcade expectantly. Darien scanned the space, looking first at the counter where Andrew usually worked and then at the many booths of couples, before finally settling his darkening eyes upon Serena and Melvin in a booth near the back. He visibly stiffened, but only to Andrew's sight.

Andrew backed away cautiously with a worried grin on his face as Darien glided coolly up to the pair. Serena, oblivious to the six foot three college student vacuumed down her fries and double cheeseburger. Just as she was about to start eating the pies, she felt a shadow block the light streaming in through the windows of the arcade. When she finally looked up she let out a shriek comparable to the noise made by a swarm of bats and leapt to the top of her seat.

"Darien?!" Serena stammered.

"Having a nice time on your date? I hope you don't scare him away from your horrific eating habits," he interjected with his usual haughtiness.

_He thinks I'm on a date? Where would he get an idea like that? Let's see...Booth. Check. Food. Check. Well, at least half of it. Four-eyed geek Melvin. Che--_ _Melvin!_ Serena's skin crawled.

"On a date?! With Melvin?" She said pointing at her stunned friend. "Ewww." Darien's eyebrow rose. At the same time his body slackened and he let a mischievous grin come across his features.

"But Serena, I thought I meant something to you?"

"Melvin...we're just friends okay," she said praying he would take a hint.

"You've found someone else haven't you? It's this guy, isn't it?" Melvin said dejectedly.

"No. Not exam--." Suddenly, Darien sat down in the booth right next to Serena and draped his arm around her.

"Actually she's taken."

"WHAT?!" Serena's voice raised three octaves.

"Oh, okay. I see, I'll just leave you two alone," Melvin said looking as if he had taken a strong blow in the jaw. He slowly stood up and dragged his feet out the arcade with his tail between his legs. Serena watched feeling slightly guilty. She brightened when she sighted Molly walking away with a twittering Melvin moments later.

"Whew..." Serena sighed letting her gaze fall. Then her eyes met another pair with a strange glint in them.

She raised her arms and leg in an attack stance, then relaxed when she realized with whom she was sitting.

"Darien! You're still here!"

"Hahahahahaha! Serena, you're a strange girl. Well, it's been fun, but it seems I've gotta go. See ya later!" Darien stood up with a genuine smile on his face, waved, and walked off. Luna then claimed a seat on Serena's shoulder.

"That was odd. He was actually smiling, and not once did he call me Meatball head..."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Serena's feline companion smiled knowingly at her owner.

Stars floated in Serena's eyes as she stared at the ceiling and nodded.

"Uh huh..." A blonde with a bow watched Serena from underneath the main counter clinging to a white apron. Andrew looked down her peeved.

"What are you doing here?' he whispered hoping she would allow him to keep working. Mina simply ignored him and whipped out her walkie-talkie.

"Step one. Successful."

Darien sat in a coffee shop drinking his usual coffee, with no cream or sugar. A newspaper shielded all but his green jacket. A jacket Frank was all too familiar with.

"'Ello old friend," the professor said.

"Oh, hi, glad you could make it," Darien finally looked up from the black and white print.

"Huh? Interesting. I've never seen you with so much fire in your eyes in all the time I've known you," Frank said before sitting down across from Darien. Darien sat aback with worry plastered across his face. _Am I _that_ transparent?_ Darien squirmed under further examination by his scholarly looking friend.

"Erm...uh...yeah... we've known each other ...for about...er...7...years...," Darien added uncomfortably.

The grey-haired man finally sat back in his seat squinting his eyes beneath his large eighties glasses. He finally began to speak.

"Have you--been struck by cupid's arrow?" He asked beaming with curiosity. Darien jerked straight up and sweat dropped. He gripped his coffee cup and attempted to nonchalantly take a sip, but his hand shook too much.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ah, gonna try to deny it, eh?" Frank peered up at him from beneath his glasses with eyes full of wisdom. "Well, it won't work! I haven't known you that long to have not learned a thing about Mr. Darien Shields. You may hide your emotions from most but I can detect your soul simply by looking here." Frank leaned forward and pointed a wrinkled finger an inch from Darien's left eye. Resignedly Darien rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess that's why you're the professor, haha."

"So..." Darien's eyes widened awaiting Frank's next question. "What is this girl like?"

"Hmm?"

A few days later, Serena's four closest friends sat in a booth talking to Andrew who was recently on break. He leaned against the side nearest Mina and Lita laughing. Mina and Lita, who usually passed their time around the arcade hunk flirting, laughed along with everyone else.

"So, after Serena fell into the fountain, the monkey from the accordion player leapt on her soaking wet head and starting _eating her meatballs_!" Mina recounted the events taking place at yesterday's field trip to the park. The quintet doubled over with laughter. They clutched at their stomachs with red faces.

"Ha-ha. Leave it to Serena!" Raye cried.

"Yeah! I've never seen such a thing before!" Mina said failing miserably to control her laughter.

"Um, Mina," the blue-haired brainiac's cool voice cut everyone's joyous pain short. "Statistics show that you klutz out one percent more than Serena." Everyone sweat dropped except Amy.

"Statistics, shmatistics. Can't judge everything by books," Mina said failing to mix meaning with quotation for the millionth time.

"Mina, dear, it's 'You can't judge a book by its cover' and, uh, that has nothing to do with the conversation," Lita corrected.

"I bet you couldn't get a quote correct if your life depended on it," Raye joked.

"Well, at least I get better marks than Serena," Mine defended.

"What was that?" Serena asked sneaking upon her guilt-ridden group of friends.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh, Serena, fancy seeing you here!"

"We planned to meet here three days ago..." Serena bluntly replied. Aware of her friend's betrayal she sat next to Amy and Raye. Suddenly, Mina curled over in pain.

"Girl, you havin' a seizure or something?" Lita asked. Serena allowed a discrete smirk to appear before the arcade doors opened again. Andrew lifted up his sleeve and felt a slight vibration on his wrist.

"Well, girls, seems my break is over. I'll have to talk to you gals later. Anybody want some drinks?" Andrew asked once the table calmed down. In a matter of seconds Darien stood next to his best friend.

"I would like a triple hot fudge sundae, Andrew!" Serena cried as her hand rose in earnest.

"Failed another test, Meatball Head?" Darien asked with candid interest.

"Huh?" Five heads looked up at Darien. However, instead of being surprised because of Darien's dark blue blazer, they were puzzled by his question.

"What did I say?" Darien asked with sincerity. _I don't like the way they're all looking at me..._

"How would you know if Serena failed another test?" Amy finally asked voicing everyone's thoughts. Meanwhile, Serena dug into her briefcase and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. She then shoved it in front of Darien's face, displaying an infamous thirty out of one hundred. Darien meanwhile twitched in irritation. _What's their point?_

"She always orders a fudge sundae after she fails--." Darien halted his train of thought when he realized his mistake. _How_ did _he know that?_ The priestess chose to break the ice.

"Well, Darien...," Raye had an unpleasant smile on her face, "since you know Serena sooo well, maybe you could give her tutoring lessons." After making this breath-catching statement, Raye wiggled her eyebrows making Mina, Lita and Amy sigh heavily and fell across the table. _I guess that works!_

Meanwhile, Darien tugged at his collar as Andrew cheesed.

"Yeah, Darien, why don't 'cha!" Andrew instigated before walking back to his post. Serena squirmed next to her traitorous friends. _Me, alone with...Darien..._

"Well, I would, bet, err, I--," Darien tried until he was cut off by Luta's voice.

"I think it's a great idea. Studying with us never seems to work, so maybe an older-male-influence could help..."

"Yeah, we were going to study over at the Temple," Raye started giggling incessantly, "but, you can have 'er," she finished as she pushed Serena out of the booth into a pair of strong, chiseled arms. Serena looked up through blonde bangs at a Darien. Mina stood up, deciding to take action.

"Yeah, you two should get going!" Mina, too, acquired Raye's contagious giggling. With that, she shoved Serena's briefcase into her hands, "By the way, I think Serena needs a change of scenery! How about she goes to your place," and forced the pair out the arcade doors. "Study hard!"

"Whew. Good job guys. I honestly didn't think it would work!" Lita finally said when Mina sat down again.

"I still think we still should've locked them in a closet."

"We still got them together! Step two: successful!" Raye argued while resting her fist, not so lightly, atop Mina's head.

"Anyway, this means we've got to be ready for step three. Operation Daffy Duck and Super Sonic: Cupid Fire!"

"Alright!" the four girls shouted.

Outside two teenagers stood awkwardly, the female clutching her bag to her chest and staring at her school shoes, while the male jingling his keys and watching cars go by.

"So, what should we do?" Darien finally asked. Serena's face screwed in concentration. _Well..._

"I think we should do as we're told. Four teenage girls can be a lethal combination," Serena decided.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he chuckled. He then started walking down the block without another word of explanation. She let her feet lead her after him.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she demanded playfully.

"To my apartment, Meatball," Darien said simply. He looked back and gave Serena a grin that made her freeze in her tracks. _The way he said Meatball...it was almost endearing...No, I'm just imagining things..._

"Come on," Darien woke her from her shock. He was already several paces ahead of the short blonde. She followed timidly, though it was already difficult for her to keep up with his long strides. After a block of walking Darien looked back upon an unsure looking meatball headed female. She was about five feet behind him, her sunshine-colored pigtails flowing behind her. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks to wait for her.

"Keep up, and stay by my side." A question mark was almost visible on the center of Serena's forehead. "So that if a car comes it doesn't hit you," he explained. He quickly turned and looked ahead, about to continue walking. Serena blushed beside him, ready to comply with his father-like request. _Who knew such a scrooge had a gentlemanly bone in his body? _

They walked side by side all the way until they reached a ritzy apartment building .The complex had a sophisticated entranceway with a green carpet stretched in front of it, the bricks seemed aged, but in a regal sense, and the doors slid open to reveal a lobby with marble flooring. _He _lives_ here?_ She soon followed him into a stainless steel elevator that you could view your reflection in. Serena tied her hands behind her back and stared ahead spotting two unfamiliar faces together in the mirror image. Though opposing in height and hair color, they seemed to fit comfortably together. As if they were meant to stand always at each other's side. She mused over these foreign thoughts the whole elevator ride. Oddly, Darien was equally quiet. They returned to reality at the beeping of the elevator. For what seemed an eternity, the mirror image spread apart until it disappeared with a silent hallway in its midst.

The pair made their reappearance in Darien's kitchen.

"Hey! Where can I find some real food around here?" Serena sighed looking inside Darien's fridge. Everything inside matched the rest of his apartment, spotless, expect for the essentials, and a sad lack of personality. There, on the shelves merely sat milk, bread, butter, cheese, and a few slices of some lunchmeat. Darien looked over her.

"You could make a ham sandwich," he suggested, not used to having company in his apartment that warranted special treatment.

"Ham? Grrr, I meant real food! Don't you have any cookies or something?" She said, turning to look at him like a lost puppy.

"Um, no? I do have some chocolate, though," he added.

"Yummy! Chocolate!" Her mouth drooled at the mere thought of it.

"Uh uh, you can't get a piece until we start doing some homework. You know, the reason we're here in the first place?" he teased.

Serena pouted some more, before conceding. She flopped down on the floor at a coffee table with a view of his balcony. Soon, he sat down adjacent to her.

"So...what do you need help with?" Darien began. Following his cue, Serena started scratching her head and giggling nervously.

"Well...," Serena responded.

"That bad, eh?"

"You have to ask?" Darien chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Can you at least tell which subject you're having the most difficulty with?" Serena started shuffling in her bag and struggled to pull something out. Finally, she plopped a thick math book on the table. Darien sighed. _Of course_.

"What are you studying now?"

"Trig-trig-a--trig-on-a-tree-?" Serena scratched her head.

"Trigonometry," Darien corrected.

"Yeah, that." Darien sighed. _This might be a little difficult. _He slipped on his glasses to start of his tutoring session. Soon after, snickers could be heard from beside him. He stared through his glasses at his small companion.

"Hahahahahahahahah! This is priceless!" Serena fell on her back laughing like a hyena. "The suave, Darien Shields...wears reading glasses! Hahahaha!"

_Oh brother._

Some time later, a shout could be heard for miles across Tokyo.

"Yes! I understand! If the sine is four-fifths and the cosine is three-fifths, then the tangent is four-thirds!"

"Good job, Serena!" Darien congratulated. He laughed heartily. _He managed to help Serena with math! No offense, but this had to be at the top of his list of impossible feats._ Suddenly his body was showered with warmth and Serena's head buried in his chest.

"Thank you!" She looked up at him, her cheeks burning. For seconds it seemed as if time stopped as his sapphire eyes stared into her azure ones. And then, the spell broke just as easily. Serena scurried off of his body and began to walk around his apartment attempting to busy herself, while putting space between her and immeasurable tension. Unfortunately, all she succeeded in doing was creating an uncomfortable silence as thick as an autumn fog. Serena searched for something, anything to end it. Her next question inadvertently stung every nerve in Darien's body.

"How come you don't keep any photos of your family? It's as if they don't exist." Darien strove to the balcony and pressed his hand on the glass. He opened his mouth paining to find the right words. He took a deep breath before proceeding.

"I don't remember them. For as long as I can remember, I've been on my own. We were driving in the country and there was a terrible car crash. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital without a memory of anything but that moment. The only thing familiar to me was the name Darien, and this is who I've been ever since." As he finished his confession, he felt two hands gently grab his face and turn his head so that he was looking into Serena's focused eyes.

"All this time. I saw such loneliness and fear in those eyes as if you were guarded," she said not tearing her gaze from his. "Now I know why. I'm glad you told me," she said finally letting her hands fall. She continued, looking at the floor, "Darien...,"she looked back up begging him to understand. "You don't have to be alone again!" Serena said, leaping into his arms. He allowed his arms slide around her figure as he smiled contentedly. The hug was interrupted some moments later by a knocking on the door. Reluctantly, Darien walked over and opened it, awaiting a visitor. Much to his surprise, however, no one awaited him. Just as he was about to close the door in exasperation he spied a plate of heart shaped cookies and an envelope. He picked both up and was startled by the writing on the envelope.

'For Serena and Darien!'

When he looked inside the envelope two tickets peered up at him. Serena looked around his shoulder filled with curiosity.

"Ooh! A carnival tonight!" Darien looked at the excited girl and nodded. He handed Serena the envelope and its contents to examine. A part of Serena pondered the handwriting. _That look's oddly like Mina's script...She's also the only one I know who dots her eyes with hearts._

"I guess we're supposed to go." Darien laughed. _We've been set-up!_ Though, without protest he grabbed a helmet out of his closet. Serena cocked her head to the side. "You'll see," he assured her.

"Haha. You made it out alive, Lita?" Mina asked giddily.

"Aw, come on! It was a piece of cake. It's not like I've never done it before!" Lita chuckled.

"Are you sure they got the message?"

"Oops! I guess I was so busy trying to escape, I didn't think to check!" Raye sighed.

"Wait! Is that Darien and Serena?"

"What was that Amy? I couldn't hear you over the motorcy--" Raye looked up shocked. At that moment everyone saw it. Two blonde, oddly-shaped pigtails flew in the wind as a bike sped down towards the park.

Everyone sighed. "I wish I thought to set myself up with a guy," Lita said aloud.

"Ditto."

"Aw, come on guys, at least Serena's happy," Raye watched the space where her closest friend and date had just driven as if in a daydream.

Lita began whispering to Mina," Never knew she cared so much." Amy soon joined her two friends' gossip.

"Well, she does have Chad, after all," Amy said smartly.

"Hey, I heard that!"


	3. Epilogue

The normally barren apartment balcony held the excited outcries of a high schooler as she pointed at the strikingly clear sky. Her boyfriend stood at her side, eyes following her finger direction up to the constellations above. He chuckled to himself at how simple things seemed in her presence. It seemed as if all the liveliness of his earlier years stored itself away to be used in the creation of his ray of sunshine - _his _Meatball Head. From below him a sigh reclaimed his attention.

"Hey, Darien?"

"Hmm?" Darien looked down from the starry sky to peer at his petite girlfriend. His breath failed him at the moon's influence on her beauty. Her normally blonde hair glistened in shades of silver, her flushed cheeks were illuminated, and her eyes sparkled like the stars them selves.

She continued to gaze at the sky as she spoke.

"Do you--remember our first kiss, Darien?" she asked sweetly. She looked into his eyes hoping for an appropriate answer. Much to her dismay, Darien chose to refocus his attention.

"Hey, is that the Big Dipper?"

"Darien?"

"My, what a nice evening? I think I can see Saturn's rings."

"Darien! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Serena's red cheeks strengthened as searched her boyfriend's eyes in dismay. She turned her body to fully face him, so that she could claim all his attention.

"Okay, okay. I'm just playing," he chuckled at Serena's steaming face. _No wonder I used to tease her._ Serena calmed slightly, but remained apprehensive. She still faced him and blushed. _He's wearing the same jacket._ Darien leaned lazily against the railing, pausing suspensfully until he spotted her pouty face out of the corner of his eye.

"Well! Stop joking, Darien!" she pleaded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," he paused," We were at the carnival two autumns ago after we conquered trigonometry. You asked me to stand against a wall and close my eyes. Being the gentleman I am, I gladly complied." Darien finally turned and placed his hands on his hips to look back at her. He could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back a smirk. "Then, you threw a pie at me..." He himself smiled at the memory chruning inside him.

"You haven't gotten to the kiss yet!" Serena said as she giggled at her boldness.

"It was lemon merengue, my favorite...," he reminisced, holding his chin as if in deep thought.

"Darien!"

"Then I chased you and grabbed you kinda like this...," he said grabbing her left arm and using it was leverage to pull her body close to his. Serena blushed at the embrace. _Were we this close?_

"And I looked into your eyes...," Darien continued. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. Serena closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. She inched onto the tips of her toes. Darien watched her lips carefully and struggled to continue. "And kissed you, lemon merengue and all," he finished. His lips grazed Serena's as he spoke, until he finally passionately kissed her.They remained lip-locked for some minutes, as if in a trance. Serena was the first to pull away. She looked up at him with her lips poked out playfully. After thumping his nose, she spoke.

"But Darien," she whined with a seductive undertone, "we didn't have any pie this time."

"Did somebody say pie?" Raye asked mischieviously from the inside of Darien's apartment. She stood in the balcony doorway surrounded by Lita, Mina, and Amy. Darien backed away; he already knew what was coming next. Suddenly, the quartet flung lemon merengue pies at the defenseless meatball.

"Happy Birthday Meatball Head!" They yelled. Serena stood, still aloof from shock, until Darien walked up and pressed his lips to hers for the second time that evening.

"Revenge is sweet."

A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
